Night Terrors
by couldbemoresonic
Summary: Numbuh Three can't sleep because of the thunder that's shaking the tree house.  Guess who's coming to the rescue? Fluffy Night time story 3x4      R and R please
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't written in a really long time, but for some reason, I took up a rather strange obsession with KND, so here we go again: I do not own anything.**

****

The thunder shook the tree house. A constant crashing and flashing kept Numbuh Three frightened to the point where she was too afraid to come out from under her covers in bed. It was nearing on one A.M., and everyone else was sound asleep. Only Numbuh Three ever had problems with storms; they made her feel alone and claustrophobic.

With each thunder clap, she whimpered from her spot tangled in her sheets, clutching an orange rainbow monkey closer to her chest for comfort. She liked to believe that it was hugging her – protecting her – keeping her safe. Somewhere in her mind, she knew better: it was just a worn plush toy, but still, it was comforting. From her post encircled by her blankets and plush protectors, Numbuh Three took a peek out of her cocoon. She could still hear the winds rattling the trees and the rain coming down on her window pane. She heard the plip-plop of droplets into a bucket on her floor from where the ceiling leaked. Numbuh Two gave it to her so that the leak wouldn't make a mess all over her floor when it rained. Her room was dark at night, instead of like it is in the day with its vibrant colors echoing off the walls.

Numbuh Three took it all in.

It was kind of… Peaceful. Maybe she would get some sleep after all.

Unfortunately for her, mere seconds after she let her guard down, the loudest crack of thunder scared a small yelp out of her as she threw the blankets back over her head; her heart racing from surprise.

Tears began to well up in Numbuh Three's eyes. She really just wanted to sleep, but the thunder was taunting her. She was too afraid to get out of bed, but she couldn't sleep either.

"Numbuh Three?" She heard from behind her closed door, "are you okay? I heard you yell…"

"Is that you Numbuh Four?" She asked in a shaky whisper. It seemed like a silly question… Who else had the Australian accent?

"Yeah, it's me," Numbuh Four replied, "Are you okay Numbuh Three?" He asked again. His question made her remember the thunder that was tormenting her minutes before, as more tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yeah," she lied in a watery voice.

"Don't you lie to me, Kuki; you know I know you better than that." It was true. Numbuh Four had always been able to tell when she was lying. Just then, another crash shook the tree house, and Numbuh Three ducked back under her covers. Silent tears began to fall from her eyes.

Numbuh Four sighed, "Okay, Numbuh Three, follow me." He held out his hand to her, which she took hesitantly, afraid to leave her safety nest. "Don't worry," he said, feeling her insecurity, "I'll take care of you." He led her out of her bed and into the hallway, never once letting go of her hand.

Out of the corner he saw a flash of light out the window and stopped dead in his tracks to pull Numbuh Three to his chest, wrapping his arms around her protectively as they waited for the inevitable clap of thunder that was to proceed. It surprised her when the crash didn't scare her as much when she was pressed to his chest. Numbuh Four had grown a lot since he was ten.

When the thunder passed, Numbuh Three noticed that he was swaying with her back and forth in an effort to calm her.

Numbuh Four released her slowly and looked down to see if she was alright. Keeping one hand on her lower back, he moved one hand to her face and wiped away her tears with his thumb. She stared into his eyes. Numbuh Three always knew that he had a soft spot deep down, one that only she got to see, but she never knew how _much_ he cared.

He let his hands fall, and took her hand again to lead her down the hallway. He stopped in front of his room and pushed open the door.

"Come on, Kuki, you can sleep here tonight so I can make sure you're okay." She looked into his eyes, which were different from the eyes that she usually saw… maybe it was this change in character. She whispered thanks and climbed into his bed to curl up next to him.

Numbuh Four slung his arm around her waist to pull her closer and then didn't take it off. She didn't want it off. Numbuh Three felt much safer feeling his heart beating through his t-shirt. She didn't even notice when the thunder came and shook the tree house any more.

Half asleep, a thought occurred to her, "Wally?" No answer, "Do you love me?"

It was almost a whisper, and for all she knew, he never heard it because he was sleeping. She frowned at the silence, but settled into his embrace. Before sleep came to take her away, she felt his strong hand lace his fingers with hers.

****

**What do you think? I'm going to add a second chapter as soon as I write it, but I'd like to know if I should even bother.**

**Sorry for repeating "Numbuh" all the time… I learned that there's a kind of Romance to using someone's name, and I prefer them using each other's names when they really want to express their relationship.**

**Live Long and Prosper -PRF**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back! I've decided to make this story longer because I kind of like it… so yeah. **

**No POV, but this is obviously going on down the hall instead of with a certain two kids.**

"Numbuh Two! Numbuh Two!... Hoagie! Wake up! It's happening; you've gotta see this!" Numbuh Five yelled anxiously in hushed tones while shaking her sleeping friend.

"Wha- Bradley?" Murmured a half-asleep Hoagie Gilligan.

"No Numbuh Two… its Three and Four…"

"WHAT?" Hoagie almost yelled… They had all known that Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four had crushes on each other that they tried their best to hide, but they were way too obvious. _What was going on with them that Abby had to wake me up in the middle of the night? Hope its scandalous… _He thought.

"Shh sh shhh… they'll hear us!" Whispered a nervous but giddy Numbuh Five. She had been coaching her best friend Kookie a.k.a. Numbuh Three in how to make a move or how to get Numbuh Four to.

"What's going on?" asked Hoagie.

"They're out of bed."

"oooh, scandalous!" He was excited now; it was about time his best friend Numbuh 4 got any action in the girl department. A red hat hitting his arm hard snapped him out of his thinking about the two kids in the hallway. "Oww.. okay. Let's see what's goin' on…"

"Numbuh Five heard Numbuh Three's yell and went to see what was wrong but Numbuh Four got there first… anyway, he went into her room and I wanna know what's goin' on."

"Looks like you won't have to wait too long to find out" Numbuh Two said and pointed out of the doorframe where, down the hall, you could see the shadows of two figures emerging from Numbuh Three's room holding hands… The Two spies shushed each other and poked their heads out eager to see what was going to happen between their two best friends. A flash of light from the storm outside illuminated Numbuh Four and Numbuh Three's faces for a split second, but as soon as it went dark, the tall blonde shadow grabbed the shorter one with the ponytail and pulled her in.

"What's going on?" Whispered Numbuh Five.

"Are they…?" Numbuh Two started. They looked at each other for a moment before turning away blushing.

"No, look," Numbuh Two whispered, "I think she's just afraid of the thunder."

"Oh of course! Aww, Numbuh Four's protecting his girl"

"That crudy shiela is NOT mai gal" Numbuh Two mimicked in a failed Australian accent.

"SHHH!" Numbuh Five whispered, giggling at his attempt to imitate Numbuh Four.

The two watched as Numbuh Four released her, touched her face tenderly, but then dropped his hands. Numbuh Five sighed as she watched Numbuh Four failed again at getting the girl.

"Do ya ever think it'll happen?" asked Hoagie, obviously thinking the same as Abby.

"Night's not over yet" said Abby, pointing a finger hopefully into the hallway. Hoagie stepped a foot into the hallway in an attempt to follow the couple further into the darkness.

"Hoagie! What are you doing!" Numbuh Five asked maybe a little too loudly. Numbuh Two toppled back into his room, knocking him and Abby to the ground. They didn't move for a bit in fear that Numbuhs Three and Four had heard them. Hoagie let out the breath he had been holding when he heard Numbuh Four's door close.

Hoagie looked up to see Abby staring down at him. The silence between them grew awkward before Hoagie cleared his throat "Ahem… Uh Abby… You're kind of…"

"oh, um, yeah, sorry" she said, untangling herself from Numbuh Two quickly.

"Let's uh…" Numbuh two tripped over his words after they had stood back up again, but he never took his eyes off of her, "uh…"

" yes?"

He gestured into the hallway, "shall we?"

"Oh- oh yeah… lets go," Abby replied, "but quietly."

The two tiptoed into the hallway shushing and pushing each other until they were only a few feet from the door. Hoagie felt her hands on his back as she pushed him forward. "You go first"

He smiled, "shh shh, fine, but we have to be _quiet_, Abby" He took a few shaky steps forward but stopped dead when he heard numbuh Three's quiet voice. They couldn't quite make out what she said, but they figured it was safe to proceed when they didn't hear numbuh Four say anything. Hoagie peeked his head inside as he watched his best friend slide his hand over the hand of the girl of his dreams.

"aww," Abby sighed as she saw the sight of her best friend being protected by the boy that she had been fawning over for years. "They're adorable…"

"Is this even legal?" Asked numbuh Two

"Aw, shut up Hoagie, Numbuh One don't have to know 'bout some stuff…" Numbuh Five responded.

"They _are_ really cute together… ya know, maybe this'll be the beginning of something good for them."

**I dont know if i should do anything else. If you want me to add on to this story write plot ideas in the comment box.**

**live long and prosper~ PRF**


End file.
